


Just Like Any Other Day

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deus Ex Machina, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Smut, Paul has a wide imagination, Police, a night out, and a dirty imagination, but still nsfw lol, doubts, i guess, short-term amnesia, the good old feelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Paul loved Stephan. As a friend. As a colleague.Nothing more, he told himself, and nothing less.Stephan was just his best friend, after all.





	Just Like Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> Why English? Warum Englisch für eine deutsche Serie? Ganz einfach, ich schreibe meine Fanfics schon immer auf Englisch und ich kann schlichtweg nicht mehr angemessen auf Deutsch schreiben.  
Die Mentalität, die Paul, Stephan & Co. durch die Art wie sie reden vermitteln, geht so zwar größtenteils verloren aber: Deal with it! Enjoy it! ;)

Paul stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. The realization of what just happened, the aftermath of the past few hours creeped up inside of his head. He couldn't remember why, or how. As if someone decided to delete the important chunks inside of his head, those which were needed to solve this personal case.

Paul loved Stephan. As a friend. As a colleague.

It should've never gotten this far, all Paul remembered was how they were out, relaxing together after an exhausting shift. In the next memory, they already laid skin to skin on his bed, Paul didn't even want to remember the noises and actions they made. What came after, why and when Stephan left, the policeman's mind was blank.

He wasn't drunk, a taboo for him between workdays. Neither did Stephan drug him, that's how far Paul trusted his colleague. He was healthy, no sicknesses affecting his memory were known to him.

Maybe Paul didn't want to remember what happened. All he knew was the mistake it was, and the fact he would never be able to look into Stephan's eyes again.

He checked the red glowing digital clock on his bedside table. 1 AM. He still had a few hours to sleep until morning shift. Stephan would be there too, that's what Paul thought about before slipping into a void between dreams and reality, thrown out of his own state of mind a few hours later by the annoying sound of his alarm clock.

-

He felt uncomfortable as he parked his car in front of the police department. It wasn't his intention to park right next to the guy he spent the past night with, his much worse concern was the mere fact that he would meet Stephan in the next few minutes, and Paul had absolutely no idea how his or his colleagues’ reaction would be.

“Be strong, Paul. Be strong. It was only Stephan. Your best friend. For fucks sake, Paul! You fucked your best friend how could you!” the policeman cursed and smashed his fist against the steering wheel, making the car honk.

Paul blushed, grabbed his keys and left his car as quick as he could. All he wished for was this day to end. Quick and painless.

“You're late, Paulchen.” Robin's voice was heard behind the counter after Paul entered the building. He was glad Stephan wasn't in sight, looking at his other colleague made him much happier.

“Patrol duty, Stürmchen?” Paul asked, searching for the keys of his locker.

“Yup. Fast, before the boss sees you.” Robin replied with a smile and it warmed Paul's heart. At least one friend he had in this world. As quick as the smaller policeman disappeared into the dressing room he already left it again, as if he had not been several minutes too late.

He wished he would've been late as he spotted a bunch of well-known faces back at the counter. Robin still leaned against it, sipping from a cup of water. Two men joined him, their colleagues on inside duty. Paul flinched as he saw the dark-haired and tall policeman. Why in this exact moment ...

"Late as always. Good morning, Paul." Ben exclaimed, unconsciously putting everyone's attention on said man. Yes, even Stephan looked at Paul now. His eyes were deadly for the smaller man. He felt the judging gaze of his colleague, the fact Stephan knew what happened the night before and Paul didn't. Paul just wanted to leave, he begged for an alert to come, getting him out of this situation as fast as possible.

“Morning, Paul.” Stephan now too stated but Paul was too startled to reply to any of them.

“Too much party last night, I see, I see.” Robin chuckled and emptied his cup, leaving for the kitchen to store it back into the cupboard. Ben and Stephan laughed at Robin's statement, seemingly unaware of the whole situation.

Did Paul only dream of the encounter with his colleague? That couldn't be, it just couldn't.

As if Stephan ignored his friend, forcibly suppressing the memories of last night, that's what Paul thought as he approached his two much taller colleagues, which were deepened into another conversation about some ridiculous topics.

It was like a sound from heaven, the group leader sending Paul and Robin onto duty. Every second spent more next to Stephan made him feel worse. Why didn't he say anything, why didn't he even look at Paul? Was it that bad?

Enough of that, Paul broke off his thoughts and let out a pained sigh as he placed himself onto the passenger seat of their police car. He wasn't in the state to drive, too many distracting thoughts inside of his head.

-

“Something's on your mind, what's paining you?” Robin asked his colleague as they stopped at a red light. That day's patrol was calm, almost no emergencies and if there were, they happened to be ridiculous or easy to solve. Good for Paul and his thoughts.

“This is too complicated to explain.” he sighed yet again. He wanted to cry, not because of one particular reason, just because of the while situation. Paul wasn't a person to easily cry, but his feelings betrayed him more than just once.

“Paulchen, you're talking to a policeman.” Robin smiled and patted his colleagues shoulder, before continuing the drive.

“Just ... promise me to not tell anyone, I trust you on that.” Paul murmured and his colleague parked their car at a spot easy to leave again, in case the radio transmitted a case.

“You can always count on me.” Robin promised.

He had to keep himself together to not laugh about what Paul just told him. It wasn't funny for Paul but the circumstances made it hilarious.

“Was it so good you have blackouts now?” Robin chuckled, receiving a gentle hit from his colleague.

“That's not funny. I don't remember how it was, I don't remember anything.” Paul muttered and visibly blushed. They were best friends, talking about everything on their minds but this went further than all previous talks.

Robin shook his head with a laugh. “You're odd, Paulchen. You should talk to him, as awkward as it is. I bet you he feels the same.”

“I can't. I just can't. Not in person.” Paul stroked his hand over his face. He couldn't believe it, being nervous about talking to a person. He was a policeman, after all, it was his job to talk to people all day.

But after all, Stephan wasn't just some person.

-

Further encounters with his certain colleague were minimized through the day and Paul cursed himself as he arrived in his own flat, not speaking a single word with Stephan. Their friendship was ruined, Paul was sure of that.

Slumped together he sat against the wall of his hallway, unwanted tears running down his face. What kind of image was that? A policeman sitting crying in his flats’ hallway because of the feelings he had for a colleague. He felt miserable and helpless. Nothing would be able to save him from this hell he went through.

The known clicking noise of his door's lock pulled him out of his trance-like state, seconds after feeling a pair of arms wrapping around him. _Stephan._

He had a key for Paul's flat, a forgotten fact which most certainly saved the helpless policeman from his misery.

“Why are you crying, huh?” a gentle voice said and Paul dared to open his eyes. His colleague looked at him, glassy yet beautiful eyes staring into his.

Paul needed it, his next action wasn't planned at all but he needed it and he couldn't keep himself from it. He found his hands gently cupping Stephan's bearded cheeks, pulling him closer in the same movement. He didn't remember how kissing Stephan felt like but Paul was sure they didn't kiss the night before. The feeling of their lips against each other, the gentle suckling motions and in the end their tongues softly fighting - it was a unique feeling. Paul would've remembered that.

He craved Stephan to be close, not even thinking about the doubts of ruining their friendship. He locked their eyes as they parted, and he smiled for the first time of the day.

“Let's get up, okay? I'll help you.” Stephan murmured, pulling Paul into a strong hug as he pushed them both upwards. Then he carefully led them into the bedroom, no bad intentions of course, it was simply the closest room to the scene.

“I don't remember what happened yesterday, Stephan. Why do I not remember it?” Paul sniveled as he was holding his friend’s hands firmly. They were sitting next to each other on the edge of said man's bed, Paul only slowly calming down from his cry-attack.

“You got a hit on your head, accidentally, at the restaurant.” Stephan chuckled and patted said body part. Paul raised his brows at him.

“And then you told me you don't feel well so I brought you home. Brought you into your bed so you can regain your senses overnight. You wanted more, starting to touch me and all but I knew you weren't quite in your mind so I tried to keep you down, not to make any mistakes ruining our friendship.” the taller man explained and Paul's mouth fell open.

“We didn't ... but why …?” he stuttered and slowly let the other man's hands go. He kissed his best friend for absolutely no reason, his face faded into a deep red and he regretted his life.

“At one point I couldn't quite hold you and you slipped out and fell onto your bum. Such stuff only happens to you, Paul.” Stephan chuckled and wrapped his arms back around his colleague. “And don't feel bad about the kiss. I loved it.”

Stephan loved it – and Paul realized that he might love Stephan in a whole other way than he used to think. And it was clear that Stephan felt the same.

-

Paul found himself pinned into the mattress by his friend, closer together than they had ever been in their lives. Three simple words, three words that changed their perception and the result of the upcoming evening. What was friendship even if all he wanted was Stephan.

Clothes were overrated from this point on and Paul knew that he completely fell for his colleague. He was awake, aware of all his senses and he was definite consensual about his want of feeling Stephan inside of him. Almost too skilled, both men freed each other from any useless pieces of fabric between them and were quickly found in a close embrace again.

Paul dared a look downwards, he had seen his friend naked several times before but this situation wasn’t quite the same so he couldn’t keep himself from chuckling.

“You’re such an amateur.” Stephan rolled his eyes as he spotted his friend laughing.

“Me? Amateur? Does that mean you’ve already done this before?” Paul raised his brows and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders.

“Paul, just look at me. Do I look any straight to you?” Well, Stephan wasn’t wrong with his statement and his following action, rolling his hips against Paul’s, only strengthened his words. The smaller man squirmed, unconsciously pulling Stephan into a deep kiss again. It was much better than what he imagined – better said what his head told him happened. However, rational thoughts were put aside quickly as they may be needed in the policemen’s lives but not much during their intimate moments.

Paul never slept with a man before, which didn’t bother him much because he knew he could trust his life in Stephan’s hands, but it was still a pretty weird situation. After all, Stephan seemed to be way more experienced in the whole scene. Said guy though knew pretty well what to do to get it going, placing his hand at places that made Paul flinch together. Stephan chuckled, yet continuing preparing his friend for why they even laid in this bed, without clothes and visibly excited for each other.

It took him off-guard, the fact Stephan was so tender and gentle towards Paul when he started thrusting inside of the smaller man. Paul never expected his colleague to be like this. Obviously, they knew about each other’s soft sides but Paul wasn’t even aware of the fact that Stephan was gay, so nothing could surprise him anymore for that day.

Closely holding onto each other they got worked up to their climaxes, Stephan through his own movements and the fact he couldn’t handle his friend being this hot below him, Paul obviously through Stephan’s thrusts and touches. It creeped up to Paul again, how he imagined the sounds of last night and what happened to be – nothing more than muffled sighs, moaned names and craving cries for more.

What Paul thought would happen and the reality he went through couldn’t had been more different. As the fire inside of him faded and he found himself laying in his friend’s arms, peacefully as if nothing ever happened, he felt betrayed by his own thoughts.

“It’s okay, Paul.” Stephan murmured, without the smaller man even saying a single word, but it was calming in a way. Paul sighed, smiling, before pulling himself even closer towards Stephan.

Paul loved Stephan. As a friend. As a colleague. As a partner and lover.

And Stephan loved Paul, only that he knew it for a much longer time already.


End file.
